


Just Another Day.

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically just the boys being themselves, Boys Being Boys, M/M, OT5 Friendship, and Caroline dealing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping up with one member of One Direction is probably hard enough, but for Caroline Watson, putting up with all five boys is just an every day affair. Quite normal for her, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydianway/gifts).



11:30 AM. Actually a perfectly reasonable time for five adults to be able to have themselves, up showered and on location for a photo shoot. Five adults that weren’t Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn. Caroline had been set up for 2 hours, clothes out, stylists ready and there were no boys to be found. 

Being late was expected from Louis and Zayn, actually, no one really questioned their whereabouts until they were over fourty-five minutes late. Caroline could usually count on Niall and Liam to be relatively on time, and Harry was a coin toss - sometimes he was on time, but when he was late he always had a unique story to support why he was late.

A cold gust of wind made it’s way down the hallway, signaling the door had been opened and just a moment later, Harry appeared, hands full of Starbucks cups and a bag hanging off of his arm. “I thought everyone might need something to help wake them up! Amazing how busy the shops are at this time of day,” Harry said, finally looking up from under his mess of curls to see Caroline and two of her assistants staring back at him. 

“Right well, I am going to get you ready before the rest of the boys get here!” Caroline said, clapping her hands together and motioning to one of her assistants to take the things from Harry’s hands, which she did quickly and with finesse. 

“Where is everyone?” Harry asked, obviously still sleepy and groaning softly as he grabbed one of the coffees before the assistant, Hannah disappeared with them. 

“Wonderful question, Mr. Styles,” Caroline said with a laugh, looking from Harry to the five racks of clothing and back again. 

Just then, the door opened again and Niall stepped inside, his hands clapping over his biceps as he dropped his bag just next to one of the racks of clothes. “Sorry, I think I might be late.” He said with a shrug, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his hair. 

Caroline’s eyes rolled, because for as long as she worked with these boys and as much as she loved them, she was certain they all must have missed the clock-reading lesson in school. It used to work to tell them to be somewhere before they needed to be there, but it hadn’t taken very long before the boys figured it out and started showing up whenever they wanted anyway. 

“Actually, no, it’s your fault not mine, dude,” Louis’ voice was accusatory as it entered the building, loud and clear, “I had nothing to do with it!” 

“It isn’t my fault,” Liam countered, sleepy, definitely hung over and warm sounding, “Not everything is my fault, Louis.” He said and at a moment that years ago he would have sounded annoyed with Louis, he just sounded warm and comfortable. 

“And we’ve found two more!” Caroline said, clapping her hands together again, in a way that was meant to be more annoying than anything else, “Chop chop boys, time to get moving, not everyone wants to be here with your angelic faces all day!” She said taking in the sight of each of the boys, and they really were a mess. 

“Zayn’s not even here,” Louis said with a yawn, taking a seat on the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him, his fingers tapping over the screen of his phone furiously as his attention settled completely there. 

“As far as I am aware, Mr. Tomlinson,” Caroline said making her way over to snatch his phone directly out of his hands, “You don’t need Zayn here to get dressed,” She said, pushing his phone into her pocket and giving him an almost playful glare. 

“Muuuuuuuuuum,” Louis whined at her exaggeratedly, dropping his hands down on either side of the couch and letting out a huff, “You’re so mean to me, why do you love me less than you love the rest of the boys?” He asked, tapping a beat into the leather of the couch with his hands. 

Caroline laughed at the sentiment, rolling her eyes and poking Louis on the shoulder gently, “Up you get, come on Lou.” She said before turning her attention to the other boys, Niall and Liam had found a football somewhere and were kicking it back and forth, and Harry was curiously picking through his rack of clothing, rearranging all the outfits Caroline had picked out. 

Louis took this as his moment of freedom to stretch out on the couch, pulling one of the pillows over his eyes and yawning softly.   
“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Caroline asked from right behind Harry’s shoulder and when she did, Harry dropped the shirt he was holding, his hand flying up and crashing into the silver bar of the clothes holder. 

“Ouch!” Harry yelped, grasping his hand to his chest and turning to look at Caroline with nothing less than an overly exaggerated pout. “I think you broke my hand, Caroline.” He said, squeezing his fingers around his hand firmly. 

“Oh, let me see that would you. I’m sure it’s not broken.” Caroline said, actually feeling bad for Harry, because of course he would manage to hurt himself within thirty minutes of being there. 

When Harry finally stretched his hand out to Caroline, wiggling his fingers slightly, his pout still in full effect, she grabbed it, giving it a soft squeeze and tapping on top of his knuckles gently. “Ow,” Harry whined at the touches, furrowing his brows as he looked at her. 

“Stop that you’re fine, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles,” Caroline said, reaching up and pressing her thumb to the middle of his forehead to relax his eyebrows. She then bent down to pick the shirt up that had dropped on the floor, placing it back on the rack. 

Sometime in the middle of Harry’s disaster, Zayn had slunk in, dropping down onto the couch and relocating Louis’ feet to his late, half asleep and yawning. 

When Caroline turned around and saw Zayn she shook her head, “Well how about that. We finally have all of the children here. Now, if you don’t mind, we do have a bit of work to do here today.” She said, laughing softly in a way that the boys knew she was a bit irritated, but not mad at them. 

Louis groaned, reaching for her as she walked by and clicking his tongue when he actually grabbed his phone and pulled it back. “That was brilliant, happy days!” Louis sing-songed, unlocking his phone and returning his attention to the game he had been playing. 

“I would have more luck if I worked in a zoo,” Caroline said with a laugh, making her way back over to the clothing racks and returning to each of the boy with a pile of clothes. “I am going to step out for five minutes and when I come back it will be with the photographer so if you’re naked it’ll be a really interesting photo shoot.” She said warningly, heading for the door and out with her two assistants. 

“I hate when we have stuff this early,” Zayn offered, dropping his clothes over the arm of the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

“I hate stuff period,” Louis shrugged and he really didn’t hate it, not at all, he just had a little bit of a fuss when it came to someone telling him what to do. 

“Guys come on,” Harry said, already stripped down to his pants, the clothes he had worn in a pile and the clothes that Caroline had given him laying over the back of a chair. 

“I like that shirt, Harry. Wanna trade?” Niall asked holding up the shirt Caroline had given him with a smirk. 

That’s how it started anyway and ended with each of the boys spreading their outfits out and picking and choosing pieces from one others outfits to adjust their own. 

“Caroline is going to kill us,” Liam pointed out as he squeezed himself Zayn’s pants. It wasn’t that he was much bigger than Zayn, just that Zayn preferred to wear his pants a whole lot more snug than LIam did and he wiggled his hips once he had them one. “I hope you don’t like these pants, Z, because I will probably ruin them.” He said over to Zayn. 

Zayn laughed, tugging Harry’s pants up over his hips and shrugging, “Not even my pants, I’m not even bothered. It’s cool.” He said before bending down to cuff the bottom of the pants up just slightly. “And when Caroline tries to kill us I am going to tell her that it was your idea, Niall.” 

Harry slipped into the shirt that had been Zayn’s and rolled his shoulders backwards, “Or we could just pretend we have no idea what she’s talking about when she starts to have a shout at her. If we are all in agreement she will think she’s the one who’s gone mad,” Harry explained and his mischievous side surprised all the rest of the boys. 

“That sounds like something I would have said,” Louis said with a laugh, clapping Harry on the back and shrugging before speaking again, “Well done, mate.” 

The boys shared a laugh and each adjusted in the clothes they had put on, and truly their outfits didn’t look that bad, except for the part where none of their clothes fit them exactly right. 

Caroline clapped her hands as she opened the door, entering with a few people behind her, “Alright boys, let’s take some photos and we can select your tour clothing so that we don’t have to be here all night.” As if on cue, when she rounded the corner her jaw dropped as she looked at the boys. “You five have got to be kidding me, haven’t you.” And for the moment her voice was more serious than any of them would care to admit. 

“Kidding you about what? We are all ready to go,” Harry said cheerfully, moving across the room to where he assumed they’d be doing their photos in front of what looked like a bunch of old cabinets stacked up. 

“Out!” Caroline said to her assistants and the photographers, “Out out, I need a few minutes with the children on my own,” She said with an exasperated sigh and even when the boys were too much to deal with, she loved them more than she cared to admit. 

The shuffle in the room was quick and noisy, people making their way out of the room and the door shutting when they all had finally exited. 

“Alright children, off with the clothing. Strip down to your pants. Lay the clothes in front of you.” Caroline said, all business, tapping her hands over her thighs gently. 

Liam nearly choked on his tongue as he looked across the space between himself and Caroline, “I’m sorry what? No. I’m fine.” He said awkwardly, tucking his fingers into the pockets of his too tight jeans the best he could. 

“It’s not anything I’ve never seen before,” Caroline said and she knew that at least with a few of the boys she had the upper hand now, “And it’s to your pants. I’ve seen each of you in your pants before, so go on with it.” She clapped her hands again, as if that was they way to get the boys to do exactly what she wanted them to do. 

Of course, Harry would be the first, stripping down to his pants and carefully laying his clothes out on the floor in front of him, just as Caroline had told him to, but when he straightened back up he swayed his hips back and forth, resting his hands on his hips and moving to the beat of whatever song was in his head. 

Louis followed suit, his clothes ending up in a heap on the floor and he was certain he would get yelled at for wrinkles or something else completely irrelevant, but when he was done, he fished his phone out from the pants he had dropped on the floor and sat down, legs stretched out in front of him to cruise over his twitter feed. 

Niall stripped down from his clothes, piling them up and reaching over his head to stretch as he looked at the piles of clothes from the other boys. He genuinely had no idea what items were his before they swapped clothes and to say he was a little intrigued to find out if Caroline could remember who belonged to what was more than accurate. That being said, he migrated over to Harry, joining in his dancing and humming out a soft tune. 

Zayn was quiet, shimmying out of his pants and kicking them out on the floor. He leaned down to flatten everything out and after a moment he sat down next to his clothes, tracing one of the tattoos on his arm with his finger as he tapped his feet against the ground. He probably should have minded that this would extend their day, but then again when he was with his best friends everything just seemed that much better. 

Liam was last to shed his clothes, being careful as he took them off and ducking down to place them on the bed. “This is silly,” Liam said, letting a shiver run through his body and rubbing his hands over his biceps before shrugging his shoulders and stepping back to sit down on the couch they had been on before Caroline had even given them their clothes. 

Caroline couldn’t help but laugh at the various state of the boys, from disinterested to giddy to half-asleep and rather than addressing them in their current states she started picking up pieces of clothing. Tossing a shirt over at Liam she looked up, “Get dressed,” She said at him, watching as Liam slowly moved to get dressed. “Put your phone away, Louis.” She said, before tossing a pair of pants at him. 

It was then, Caroline throwing clothes at each of them that the boys started to settle in, straightening up just slightly and putting their clothes on as she handed them off to them. 

“I don’t think we did a bad job of switching clothes,” Harry pointed out as he pulled his own trousers up, buttoning them and pulling up the zip before glancing over at Caroline. 

“Save for the fact that you don’t fit into clothes that weren’t tailored for you, you did alright.” Caroline said with a laugh, pulling her own shirt down and flattening it over her stomach as she watched the boys. 

Harry grinned, nudging his arm into Niall’s before letting out a soft laugh, “We almost had her tricked, almost.” He said with a grin before the five boys made their way over where the photographer would be doing their photos. 

Caroline heard Harry’s words as she was walking out of the room to retrieve her assistants and the photographer, but before she opened the door she paused and called over her shoulder, “You boys didn’t almost have me anything. You’ll never get anything past me, no matter how hard you try!” And the answering groans confirmed that no matter how much they tried, the boys knew they really never would get anything past Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "anything involving caroline watson, stylist extraordinaire, and her struggles/fun wrangling five idiot kitten children" -- I hope you enjoy!! xx


End file.
